Heroic Tiers
Heroic Tiers Adventurers vary greatly in strength, skill, and magical power. The quality of equipment tends to scale upwards with these attributes as well, given that a more powerful adventurer can take on more difficult, demanding quests -- and in turn, receive more profit. Thus, we have compiled a rough list of the heroic tiers -- to show what you can expect of a character in each tier, and to help quantify where your character stands. Low Tier A low tier character is not much stronger than a common person. They know how to use a weapon alright or they can cast a few weak spells. They generally don't have much in the way of gear and certainly don't possess metals better than steel. Low-Mid Tier A low-mid ranked character is just starting to stand out above the crowd. With a bit of difficulty a group of low-mid characters can contend with a threat that would be dire for low characters. They may possess some weapons or armor made of slightly better materials than steel, as well as some simple magic items. Such things are still highly valued at this tier. Mid Tier A mid tier character is probably just beginning to feel truly heroic. Their skills in combat and spellcraft are beginning to reach levels that are very rare among the general population. They likely have easy access to rarer metals such as mithral or darksteel and probably have one or two decent magical items as well as a handful of simple ones. High-Mid Tier A high mid tier character is reaching the power and ability of a high tier but have yet to truly break out of the mid tiers. They're on the path to reaching beyond mortal limits but aren't quite at that point. These characters are probably strong enough to wield and wear some of the heavier materials but may still have difficulty procuring them. They likely have a fair number of magic items by now and may have even acquired one more powerful magic item. High Tier A high tier character stands head and shoulders above others. Their skills and abilities are in the top 1%. A group of high tier characters can't fight an army by any stretch but could be enough to help sway a war. They're likely capable of acquiring moat metals up to Adamantine easily enough, and may be able to get starmetal or gromril if they're very lucky. At this point a high tier character probably has a handful of powerful magic items and is laden with plenty more. Epic Tier An epic tier character is the true cream of the crop. The 1% of the 1%. They are likely one of the best in the world in their profession, rivaled by less people than could be counted on a hand. Though it may still be difficult for them to acquire, if they work a bit they could probably manage to get starmetal or gromril. Their magic items are likely very rare, almost impossible to duplicate. Perhaps even completely impossible to duplicate. Reaching epic tier isn't easy by any stretch. Some characters, even if they survive until high tier, may never reach it. But an epic tier character is a singularly powerful force, on par with even some lesser gods. To be epic tier is to be, as the name implies, Epic.